


Cross-Dressing Bottom!Harry

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Cross-Dressing Bottom!Harry

"How does he look?" Kingsley asked. "He didn't seem interested when it was first suggested."

Severus smiled. "He warmed to it after I told him how much we both liked the idea."

"Harry," Kingsley called out toward the closed door at the far side of the room, "you can come out now."

Severus held his breath as the door opened and Harry stepped into the room. He wore a short skirt which barely covered anything, the suspenders of his stockings visible at his thighs. 

The black corset only seemed to enhance his pale skin, making it appear smooth as porcelain. 

Harry walked confidently on black heels and came to stand in front of Kingsley. 

"You look stunning, Harry," Kingsley said. "Doesn't he, Severus?"

"Exquisite," Severus said, adding his approval.

Kingsley spread his thighs and stroked his long, thick cock. Harry licked his lips and Severus's cock throbbed in anticipation.

"C'mere, Harry," Kingsley said, patting his thighs, and Harry sat down on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

While Kingsley pulled Harry into a kiss, Severus moved behind, lube in hand, and pushed Harry's knickers aside to reach his tight entrance. 

He loved the sounds Harry made as he prepared him, each little noise swallowed by Kingsley's mouth. He ran a hand over Harry's silk-clad thigh, loving the feel of it beneath his palm.

It didn't take long before Harry was ready and Severus slicked his cock. 

"Up you get, Harry," Kingsley said. "You may suck me while Severus is fucking you."

Harry immediately got down on his hands and knees and took the head of Kingsley's cock into his mouth with a groan. 

Kingsley met Severus's eye as Severus pushed into Harry's tight arsehole. "Stretch him nicely for me, would you, Severus?"

Severus pulled out completely before sliding back in again. "It would be my pleasure."


End file.
